


When the Conquorer Fell off the Ledge

by Jaq_Grenier12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chained to the bedframe, Consquitador Spain, F/M, Loss of Colony/Territory, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pirate Spain, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaq_Grenier12/pseuds/Jaq_Grenier12
Summary: Before the heartfelt confession, about 450 years before that fateful night.There was another night.One that he discovered something about himself. Something that disturbed him for a while.Hopefully she can give him some information... Wait, what is that playful glint in her eyes?(Prequel to By the Chords of My Guitar, Te Amo Angleterra)





	When the Conquorer Fell off the Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to another fic I wrote, By the Chords of My Guitar, Te Amo Angeterra. 
> 
> There is a 450 time skip in the story.  
> But I won't say where. Lol  
> Let me know how I did! XD

She… no… this wasn't possible. 

Her colony… the Philippines… was gone… Because she lost… she has to…

‘No. I will NOT!' Chun-Yan's heart thudded in her chest, as the tanned man approached her. His greens eyes were so cold. He wore a Red coat, over a white puffy shirt. His boots were knee high. His pants were of a black colour, and his hat was large and a feather on the side. 

“Hola, China, you have done this to yourself”, he said in his thick Spanish accent. “Bring her to my chambers”, he commanded. The men approached Chun-Yan, picking her up and chained her hands. As he ordered, they made way for his chambers. As they walked, she heard what his men said, even in their thick accents, she could understand them.

“Captain Carriedo…?”

“Not again…”

“That poor puta… she is going to be broken before the week be out.” 

Chun-Yan couldn't believe this… was he… a sex god?... 

“She is so small… will she survive?”

“Are you daft? That is CHINA, one of the Greatest Empires in the world!”

“Yes, but…”

Even though she was in trouble, she couldn't help but feel complimented… but that one pirate who doubted her though. 

“Captain Carriedo… I implore you to go easy on her… Remember, she is a much older Country”, advised who had to be his first mate… if he ever had one. She was hopeful, ma-

“Then this shouldn't be a problem… should it?,” Antonio asked, not looking directly at the man to said that. “Besides… who asked for your opinion anyways, old man?”

Antonio watched as Chun-Yan was taken away to his chamber. He wanted to know… something… about a personal problem… a physical problem. He followed the men in suit to his chambers up the stairs. He watched the men open the door and followed them inside. They chained her to the chair provided in the room. Antonio may be merciless at times… but he would at least have a chair available for his prisoners.

“You know what to do. Leave us,” he ordered, the men obeyed, they walked out of the room. He turned and locked the door. His heart thudded in his chest… now for the fun. But first… the boring part. 

“What do you think you are doing? I will not surrender myself to you! You are disgusting!,” Chun-Yun nearly shouted. Antonio… figured she might bark at him. “I don't know who commissioned you to come here, but you cannot do this! I will not let you have your way with me!” He turned towards her. He was already annoyed, this was going to be hard. 

She turned away from him, huffing. This was unacceptable. She hated how this works. Once a Country wins a battle or war, for a colony or just anything at all, that Country if he or she chooses to, can seduce the losing Country into bed. But the losing Country MUST agree, otherwise it is considered rape. He obviously wants to bed her. And here she thought Alice, The Country of Britain was disgusting. She would at least LET you give her a reason that you shouldn't be ‘conquered.’ And if the reason was good enough, then surprisingly, you were spared. 

And Antonio, The Country of Spain, didn't seem to give her a choice. He seemed to give no one a choice. So… was he a… rapist? Chun-Yan was appalled. No way she would let him seduce her. She wasn't in the mood for his bullshit. But then again… she was never in any mood for bullshit. 

Antonio took his hat off and put it in its designated place on the hat rack, he took off his boots. He didn't care how she felt about him. She can cry for all he cares. But he doesn't normally seduce anyone into bed unless there is a goal behind it. And this woman… seemed to know certain things, like medicines and herbs. He wants to see if he can rouse some information out of her. It is because he realized a strange pattern; when he does bed someone, they… would always act very strange afterward. They would get almost instantly in the mood again. Lately he took notice of some of the symptoms. 

If they were a man, his body would get hot, and he would become hard again after only about 5 minutes or so, his erection would be leaking. He would drool as he attempted to touch himself. His eyes would be glassy, he would sweat everywhere. When he came, his semen would taste strange, and it wouldn't be as white… it would be more of a faded red, almost. 

If they were a woman… whoa… GOD. Her body would writhe in wanton pleasure, stating her body was hot and she would also start to cry. Their lady region would become so… wet. Dripping wet. She would be sweating profusely. And her cream would come out a strange colour. It isn't white… but it isn't her blood either. Like the men, when she came, her cream would be a faded red colour.

“I have some questions for you”, Antonio said, as he sat on the chair across from her. “At first, I was going to leave you be, but then I realized you know certain things.” She didn't budge from her spot, in fact she seemed to be more annoyed. He sighed. “What do you know of Kama Sutra?” 

Chun-Yan was confused. Kama Sutra? She turned toward him, curious as to what brought this on. 

“Kama Sutra? What are you playing at? Kama Sutra is the Sex Position book from India. You want to know, talk to Him!”, Chun-Yan yelled, as she crossed her legs in annoyance in the chair.

Antonio huffed, already frustrated.

“Not for what you think, Puta(bitch)! I am asking because- no what? Never mind!”, Antonio yelled back. He sat back on his chair, putting his face in his hands. This was harder than he thought. She seemed to be witty too, which wouldn't help his temper.

“Oh really? What did you think, Bull eater! Is it just because I am an older Country that you thought I knew everything about the world? I only said that you should go ask him yourself! It would be pointless to come to me, because he would know more of that damn book! In fact”, Chun-Yan said, turning toward him, eyes suddenly had a playful, dangerous gleam to them, and he grew slightly curious. “Why didn't you go ask Heracles, The Country of Greece?” 

Antonio rose a brow. Heracles? He was still under the rule of Turkey, isn't he?  
“Why him?”

“Because he might know of something you might be talking about.” Chun-Yan trying to sway him away from her, putting ideas into his head. She softened her voice slightly to get him to listen. Men were strange: they listen better when you quiet your voice. “You know, because of a ‘certain goddess' in his beliefs?” She isn't going to let him come near her. No way. Even though, time and again she had to ‘conquer' other Countries to get what she needs, she hated the fact that she had to lay with them… it was just… No… it wasn't right. 

“Goddess?”, Antonio echoed, trying to go through his frustrated brain. Trying to go through what he learned about that odd Country. 

“Yes. The Goddess of Love, and Beauty.” Chun-Yan felt her face stretch, thinking that this might actually work. 

Antonio wasn't getting anywhere, although she is right. But that wasn't what he wanted her here for. He got up and stalked toward her. 

“What are you doing? No! Stop!”, Chun-Yan shouted as he unchained her, and picked her up. “No! Put me down!” He turned and threw her onto the bed. He got out his chains and cuffed her to the bed. “NO! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN SUBMIT TO THE LIKES OF YOU!”

“Oh really?... I have the ‘instruments' to change your mind.” Antonio took off his jacket and crawled onto the bed. He made direct eye contact with Chun-Yan's panicked pair. He smiled evilly. Even though he was going have his ‘fun,’ he is generous when it comes right down to it, it was more pleasurable that way. He crawled on top of her. He carefully laid himself to her right. 

Chun-Yan couldn't believe this, she was so scared. He was going to make her submit whether she wants to or not. But by his current behaviour… it seemed he was at least going to have mercy. He pulled her into his arms. Feeling his warmth through his clothes, she found it sort of nice. It did help her calm a little bit. It would be smart of she did just submit to him, he wouldn't get angry if she followed his every order. She wouldn’t want him to attack her homeland, he seemed to be the type of man who would do something so dastardly. So… she decided to be smart. Chun-Yan is going to kick herself later for this.

But there is no choice, is there?

“For someone who protested earlier, you don't seem to mind being this close to me.” He rested his head on her shoulder, took his right hand and began to caress her side. He decided he was going to test it again. Was it his semen?... Was it his long cock?... Was he doing something wrong to his 'partners?’ He needs to know… it is actually starting to disturb him.

“It is because it seems I have no choice in the matter”, Chun-Yan said, as she felt him carefully untie her robe's sash. It was only smart. He could really hurt her if he wanted to. She KNOWS he will.

“And you are right, so you might was well give yourself to me.” He opened the robe with his hands. “By the way, before I forget. I have rules you need to follow. Perhaps it will help your experience to be more… fun.” Chun-Yan's eyes widened. What could that mean?... Antonio smiled wickedly, showing his pearly whites. 

“Rule Number One: Do not beg for mercy.” Antonio said as he gestured his right hand to the count. 

“Only of you bite, I will. Deal?”, Chun-Yan said without hesitation. This had better be good. Antonio couldn't help but chuckle at that. He had to agree. He liked to pleasure, not to hurt. Even he can admit that it wasn't fair. 

“Do not worry, I don't bite… hard”, Antonio agreed. “Rule Number Two: Do not beg for more”, he said as he made a gesture with his index finger and his middle finger. 

‘Hm, now I am curious… what does he have in store for me?’, Chun Yan thought to herself. Her face began to heat up, that could mean anything.

‘Do not beg for more'

The way he said that… made her core warm. His deep accented voice didn't help. 

“Rule Number Three: Do not cover your mouth. That is cheating.” Antonio said, adding his ring finger to the other two. He felt her body shudder and her cheeks were starting to turn red. Oh this should be good. Maybe he should take the old man's advise and go ‘easy' on her, just to see what she would do. By teasing... More so than what he normally does. His mouth watered in anticipation. 

“And finally, Rule Number Four: No matter how much you need to. No matter how hot your body gets, do NOT touch yourself. Do not caress or stroke your Vital Region. Do not touch your breasts.” Antonio watched as her eyes went wide. Yes… this was going to be great… isn't it? “You do, you will be punished. Understand?” Antonio said as lowered his hand onto the lap of her left thigh. He felt his pants tightened a little bit, her cheeks turned bright pink. And then a gleam of excitement came into her eyes. She seemed to have a mischievous look on her face. 

“Unchain me. And then we gave a deal”, Chun-Yan said, as he caresses her cheeks with his nose.

‘So… cute.’ Antonio thought to himself as he leaned in to give her a kiss. She was so calm. It was brief, but it was more than enough for him to feel smooth lips. He pulled away to tell her…

“Deal.” He got up and unchained her as he promised, but he still kept them for later. He had a plan set in motion for in case she broke a rule. Antonio was ‘strict’ when it came to his ‘bed rules.’ His punishments were… ‘Severely delicious.’

Chun-Yan… cursed herself for her curiosity. It hurt her pride… but DAMMIT she has to know what was in store for her. 

He laid down beside her again. And she turned on her side, facing him. He began to caress her hip with more pressure. He felt her bring her thigh up to his hip, and he messaged it. His fingers stopped at the back of her knee. She moved her face to his and kissed his cheeks. 

Antonio… was… surprised by the sudden position he was in. Even though he was in charge, she pushed him onto his back. She held onto his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him softly. He felt her began to roll her hips into him, and a sound rouse from his throat. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, massaging her back, making his way to her hips. She broke the kiss, and starting to kiss his cheeks, his nose, his jawlines. It was so tender. It seemed like she was being careful, like she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable which he found ridiculous. He caressed her buttocks, through her robes, and grasped her hips. And pushed up slightly. 

“Ah, mmm”, Chun-Yan moaned, biting her bottom lip. She didn't mean to moan so loud. 

Antonio applied a little more pressure into her lady region, feeling his pants grow tighter, as he listened to her voice and watched her eyes grow glassy. Who knew she would make such an erotic sound.

‘It's getting hot', he thought, and Chun-Yan sat up, and took off her robes, and her under gown. She was more curvy than he first thought, she wore a binding cloth across her breasts. Her robes make her seem… well, not curvy. She threw them off the bed and leaned down to kiss Antonio sensually again. He proceeded to put his arms around her waist again, her skin was so soft, like it was delicate. 

“Just so you know, I am only doing this because I want to see what you have planned for me”, Chun-Yan confessed, feeling his hands on her thighs. 

“A curious one, are we?”, Antonio said as he chuckled in his throat. “Well, I will admit that this makes my life easier.” Antonio rolled her onto her back again, and he sat himself up. 

Chun-Yan could simply watch as he took off his shirt, revealing rippling abs. Her heart thudded in her chest, she raised her right hand closing in on his peck, absentmindedly rubbed a pink nub. She thought she heard a hiss from him but probably not. This was also when she realized how sexually attracted to him she was this whole time. She had imagined his body being in peak condition but… not like this.

Antonio threw his shirt into the growing pile of clothes, he carefully spread her legs. He laid on top of her and kissed her. She tastes so sweet, and spicy, like her personality. He explored her walls in her warm cave, as he lowered his Vital Region slowly onto hers, and rubbed himself against her, rousing a muffled moan from her occupied mouth. His hands began to carefully remove her bindings from her chest, making sure to not hurt her. Once the bindings were loose enough, she raised her arms and he took it off over her head. 

He leaned to kiss her again, hands roaming her body, fondling her flesh mounds as his hands went up. Finding the nipple on her left breast, he circled it with his fingers, pinching it in the process, causing a visible shudder from the woman below him. Smirking evilly, he began to suck on her nipple gently. 

Chun-Yan felt the warmth in her core become stronger, her hips bucking into his pelvis feeling something build up within. It has been a while since she had been with anyone… but she did get creative with herself. She would use her own hands and masturbate because she didn't really like the idea of being with another person if it was only platonic. Beginning to remember what it felt like, she began to almost regret not bedding someone. She felt his hand begin to tease the other nipple, she threw her head against the sheets of his bed. His mouth seemed to have tightened on her poor nipple.

Antonio teased her nub with his tongue as he suckled on it gently. He let it go with a pop and he began to abuse the other. He heard her breath harshly as he continued his abuse, her breathy moans making their way to his sharp ears. 

“Oh… uhh, Anton-Oh! Mmm!”, Chun-Yan stopped herself from asking him for more, by biting her bottom lip. And then he slowly made way to her stomach, planting soft kisses here and there. He took off the loincloth on her Vital Region, and spread her legs again, kissed the insides of her thighs softly. 

Antonio had never thought about seducing Chun-Yan until now. Now he wishes that he did earlier… MUCH earlier. She is so calm and mischievous, and it made this fun. He took out his tongue and began to stroke her clitoris, circling it with the tip. 

‘Mmm, oh her honey is so sweet', he thought to himself. He looked at her, and watched her throw her head back and… pinched her nipples… his mouth watered. He showed her mercy and she broke a rule already, this is going to be more fun than he thought. But first he was going get her eager, her desperation for him to touch will be so fascinating, considering she wanted nothing to do with him in the first place. He flicked her clitoris a little faster and applied more pressure, he tease her opening with his fingers. And he pulled away from her poor clitoris, it was so swollen. He went to insert a finger, causing a jolt from beneath his fingers, moving it in and out. He eventually added a second one, he isn't so sure when the last time she had sex with anyone, so he decided to take care and eventually added a third for his girth. Another thing is he wasn't so sure if her petite body would be able to take all of him in. His cock was… long. He still hasn't been able to get himself checked properly but mostly because he was too… embarrassed. He began to flick her clitoris again at a faster rate, and he folded his fingers up to hit that spot that seemed to drive every woman he was with wild. His heart thudded in his chest as she began to thrust her hips up into his teasing, his breathing becoming laboured. 

“Uh, ooooh, don't stop. Please don't stop”, Chun-Yan begged, pinching and messaging her breasts. She kept her eyes closed, she put a hand into his hair. “Ahh, I’m so close, don't stop!” She couldn't help herself as she bucked her hips into him. Her core was so hot, and his tongue felt so good. The friction was perfect. And then… there was nothing. She opened her eyes, wondering what happened and then she realized… oh no.

‘F-fuck!’ Realizing what she did, she cursed herself, feeling him move up her body, planting soft kisses along the way. He planted his lips onto her lips, tasting her wetness on his lips. He began to stroke her again at a torturously slow pace, and he stopped, and rubbed his Vital Region against hers again. 

“Oh! Ah!, Dammit!”, Chun-Yan yelled, grasping her hair that was still in its twin buns. If this was the beginning of the punishment… then… 

“Do you know what you did wrong?”, Antonio asked, smirking evilly, applying less pressure. He was so hard… he wants to be inside of her already… but she broke a rule… so.

Chun-Yan bit her bottom lip as the friction was now less stimulating and she hated it! Every moment of it! But her heart thudded in her chest as she realized that a dangerous game was being played. She smiled, breathing slightly less laboured.

“I do not know what you are talking about”, she said, head filled with possible dirty deeds he might do to her now. 

“Are you lying? I see it in your eyes”, Antonio moaned as he leaned to breath in her right ear. He began to sway and roll his hips onto her body, his hardening cock teasing her through his pants. “It will be easier to say that you did something wrong”, he said licking her neck, watching her close her eyes. “Go on. You know you want to.” He lowered his chest onto hers to make her feel his rippled chest. He saw her stare him down, without a doubt she is attracted to him, even going to so far as to feel a nipple of his. He watched her crane her neck back, as he applied to friction she needed, his hands grabbing her own to bring them up to the headboard. 

“I… didn't do anything”, Chun-Yan moaned as he made her hold the bars of the headboard. His body was so hot against hers, and he was messaging her breasts again, taking in a nipple back into his hot mouth. “I-I did nothing wrong!” Chun-Yan need that friction again, but he denied her. She really needed his fingers on a very inappropriate place. Antonio pulled himself up, and held her right leg up using the back of her knee, and pushed it forward onto her chest. And then, he stuck his three fingers inside of her again, folded his fingers to hit that spot, and thrusted his fingers in and out of her at a rapid pace. His body becoming hot as he watched her eyes widen and close shut, throwing her head into the pillow. 

“Ooh you are so wet”, Antonio growled as her cream, leaked out of her cervix. Just as she began to convulse, just before for that sweet release he pulled his fingers out. His throat humming in ecstasy as she nearly screamed.

“Ahha!!AIIYAA! AIYA! OH!”, Chun-Yan yelled as she was denied once again for a second time. “NO! NO! AIYA, THAT IS NOT FAIR!

“It is because you denied any wrong doing”, Antonio said, as he leaned to roughly lick her clitoris again. But did it so slow. He licked it a few more times and flicked it with the tip of his tongue again. 

Chun-Yan licked her lips. She couldn't believe how good this felt. He was merciless, his teasing was so harsh. BUT DAMMIT SHE NEEDS TO CUM. AND SHE NEEDS TO CUM NOW. 

“Antonio, it is so hot! I need to cum!”, Chun-Yan said trying to get some form of control. But it didn't work. In fact, the Spanish basterd pulled back and the he came back up to her face again. He reached and touched her hands again, and kissed her roughly. She couldn't help but moan as he rubbed himself against her once more. “Stop-Mm-teasing me-Mmmm- like this!” Chun-Yan tried to speak in between the kisses. He was getting more eager so he might actually release her from his grip he has on her. He pulled away, looking down at her. “Antonio, I-I don't know how m-much more of t-this I can take.”

Antonio sat up, and smiled down at her, his eyes full of mischief and demeanor. He couldn't stop the chuckle that came out of his mouth. 

“Alright… I will get undressed.” He leaned to give her one last, soft kiss and he got off the bed. He undid his belt, and straps and pulled down his pants, making sure she saw his length. He watched in seduction as her eyes widened at his impressive size. Her eyes filled with lust and desire and he swore he saw drool run down her chin. 

Chun-Yan… couldn't believe his size… he was huge. She felt her spine shiver as her Vital Region begin to tremble. Her mouth began to water as he brought his hand to clutch tightly onto his cock. He pumped it slowly at first and then gradually sped up, until precum leaked out of his head. Chun-Yan noticed he was smiling seductively, licking his lips knowing she was liking what he was showing her. And did she ever. Chun-Yan went to sit up to touch him when there was a sharp pain on her wrists. She looked up at her hands to see if she hurt herself and her eyes widened in horror.

“Antonio, you chained me to the BED!?”, Chun-Yan shouted, hoping her voice pierced his ears. She felt her heart drop into her stomach when she realized that the smile on his face was actually a wickedly, evil smile. Just like that, his hand began to generously pump his cock, from his head to the base, making an erotic wet sound as he used his precum to lubricate his cock. She heard him moan in his throat as he twisted his hand as it made contact with his head. She bit her lip when he turned and grabbed his chair and sat down in it, and he continued to pump himself, purposely showing Chun-Yan his large balls. And then realization hit her like a rock.

Antonio was masturbating.

In front of her. 

“No! Ah! Antonio, how could you do this to me!?”, Chun-Yah yelled in frustration in denied pleasure. She couldn't believe this! He was actually masturbating. When she was chained to the bed. She watched in rage as he licked his bottom lip in lustful pleasure, his eyes were cloudy and his body was full of sweat. 

“You wanted me to stop teasing you, and I did. I did exactly what you asked me to do. What did I do wrong?”, Antonio said, breath becoming laboured, he tightened his hold on his cock. He hissed as he teased the head of his penis with his fingers. 

“I-I didn't mean-Ah!”, Chun-Yan said as he rose a brow, half biting his lip. “I didn't mean it like that I meant that you- Mmm!” Antonio couldn't help himself as he watched her body writhe is wanton need. She closed her legs as she tried get some form of friction into her clitoris. But it wasn't enough. She needed more.

“What is it that you need? What is the matter?”, Antonio asked as he reluctantly slowed down the minstrations on himself. He caresses his balls as he spat on his hand for more warmth. 

“I… oh, I, ah”, Chun-Yan wouldn't dare say it. She couldn't. But also because she couldn't stop staring at the incubus in the chair. The sight his erection being pumped by his own hand made her body shake. She needed that inside of her, she needed his hands on her. His body against her body. She needed to feel his soft hair. 

“Tell me so I can help you. I don't know unless you tell me.” Antonio, generously pumped himself again, daring her to say it. “But you must also promise me you will behave.” 

Chun-Yan could feel her heart beat in her cervix, her body was so hot. She wouldn't dare say anything in fear he will take this not one but two steps further. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears, as she watched that devious, strong hand move up and down that cock. Chun-Yan couldn't say she needed him to touch her, it would mean that she would have to break a rule. She was too stubborn to admit defeat. 

“Antonio, I… mm…” she watched his eyes twitch slightly when she moaned his name… which made her think… “Mmm… Antonio.” She laid flat on her back at first and then she arched her legs, pointing her feet. “Oooh… It would feel so good”, she said as she managed to roll onto her stomach, showing her taut ass… she heard him catch his breath, as he began to pump a little harder. “If you came over here again, I am starting to get lonely and cold.” 

‘WHAT KIND OF GAME IS SHE PLAYING.’ Whatever game it was, he didn't care. He watched eagerly as she moved her torso, pointed her toes, arched her back. She was putting on quite the show. He couldn't help but watch as her sweet honey leak down her creamy white thigh. He got up. He listened to her moans of pleasure as if he were touching her. She gently bit her bottom lip as he crawled back onto the bed, clutching his cock tighter…

”Antonio…mm, I promise to be a girl for you…”, Chun-Yan moaned in anticipation, watching him move closer to her now aching body. She had only meant to tease him… little did she know, she made herself warm. 

Antonio felt his body quake as she made an oath… he didn't dare waiver though.

“Do you swear?,” Antonio asked as he reluctantly slowed the movements on his cock. He watched as she made eye contact with him, smiling while gently nibbling on her bottom lip. 

“Yes, I swear to be a good girl, Antonio…”, Chun-Yan said again in victory and promise of play. 

“Alright, I will hold you to that oath you made, Chun-Yan.” He let go of his cock, and began to unchain her. She laid down on her back again once she was released, spreading her legs. He undid her raven black hair to relieve some pressure on her scalp and he is glad he did. Her hair cascaded on the pillow, on her shoulders, on her breasts. Oh she looks so… what was that word again? 

‘Ah well, it is not important if I cannot remember it.’He took her right thigh again and rose it to her chest. And he leaned to licked her Vital Region again. And this time at a much faster rate. Sinful noises were coming from the Country beneath. He decided that he wanted to cum only partially inside of her (if he can help himself) and partially on her skin. It would be sexy to see. He put his tongue back inside of her, feeling her legs began to twitch.

“Aiyaa!! Oh I'm going to cum!!”, Chun-Yan moaned, bracing herself for that sweet release. Her body began to twitch uncontrollably, Antonio held her hips in place to keep her from bucking. Sounds came from his throat as he listened to her voice. She moaned his name like it was all she knew. Like he was her God. 

Chun-Yan grasped his soft hair, feeling his demon tongue roll up and down her clitoris at a rapid pace. Until finally…

“AIYAAH! ANTONIO!”, Chun-Yan yelled, tongue sticking out licking her dry lips. The sweet release of her climax was evident as he lapped up her cream. 

Antonio made his way up to her, kissing her stomach, her breasts and neck as he went up to kiss her, sensually, making her taste her cream. 

“Are you ready? I don't want to hurt you”, Antonio said, softly, hoping she won't tear. He hated it when they tore… it made him feel like he hurt them.  
Chun-Yan bit her bottom lip. He was very thick… and she may not be able to take him all in. But…

“Yes, I am ready. Just go slowly”, she said, taking hold of his shoulders. Then she felt him slowly enter her body. “Ah! Unng!.” Chun-Yan held her breath as the pain in her cervix came to light. He… probably already tore her. 

‘Oh… fuck it is so warm.” He breathed lightly, taking hold of her left breast to relax her. She wasn’t tight tight, but tight enough to tell him she hasn't had sex for a while. 

Chun-Yan felt his pelvis on her own and realize he was all the way in… somehow. She released her breath, feeling the mixture of pain and pleasure of it all. 

“Oh my… You are soo deep…,” Chun-Yan said, looking deep into his green eyes. 

Antonio was relieved that he didn't hurt her so much, but she still had some unshed tears in her eyes. 

“Chun-Yan, are you alright? Can I start moving?”, he asked. 

“Uh, y-yes, slowly, Please”, Chun-Yan choked out again. And felt his body began to move, as requested, slowly. He moved in and out carefully, keeping an eye on her reactions. He felt her raise her legs and wrap them around his waist. “T-that feels good, you can move more now,” Chun-Yan informed him, as her eyes fluttered close. He moved a little faster, and harder, until there where sounds of wet connection in the chamber. She let go of his shoulders and held the pillow underneath her head, turning her head to the side. It felt absolutely phenomenal…

“I assume you are enjoying yourself, Chun-Yan?”, Antonio said, smirking. 

“Oh-yes, it-feels-so-good”, she managed to get out. He… was so thick, she was surprised her body managed to swallow him whole. She looked down to where their bodies connected, she got distracted by something else. She SWORE she saw his cock in her stomach… he was so deep, it was phenomenal. 

Antonio sat up and grasped her hips and thrusted faster, his eyes making their way down to where their bodies were connected. His eyes locked on his erection as it disappeared and reappeared rapidly. It was so warm and soft. And she was so tight. Her thighs tightened around his waist, he felt her body begin to twitch again. He sped up a bit hitting that spot that was going make her cum again. He felt her cervix clamp down on his cock, as if it wants him whole. 

Chun-Yan's body convulsed, as Antonio's cock somehow felt thicker suddenly. She didn't realize he made her cum already. There was a slight pain, but it was more of a lustful pain. She went to pinch her nipples, as she unconsciously tightened her hold on the Spaniard above her. If he stops then-

Suddenly, he exited her body, Chun-Yan couldn't help but pout. What happened? He grasped her arms and sat her up. He looked a little angry. 

“Align the pillows”, Antonio ordered. “Once you are done, you will lay on them, but keep your ass up.” Chun-Yan was still dazed from her orgasm but she obeyed anyway. She didn't know why he was being so bossy all of a sudden, but she decided it was best to continue to follow his bed rules…

Rules…

Chun-Yan realized what she did.

‘Shit… oh no', she thought. She took one pillow put it in a way that the right side of the pillow was by her chest and the left side was by her stomach. Another she put down to actually use as a pillow. She hoped she did that right. As he commanded, she laid down on the pillows, keeping her ass in the air.

“Good girl, you seem to be partially keeping your word”, he stated, moving toward her ass. “But do you know what you did wrong?” 

Chun-Yan bit her lip, he was doing this again. Because of what happened last, she decide to play the game. 

“Yes, I-I-do…”, Chun-Yan replied, now feeling his callused hands on her hips. 

“What did you do?”, Antonio demanded, keeping his voice level. He caressed her hips gently, loving how soft her skin was. 

“I touched myself…” he felt her body quake under his touch. He massaged her globes, liking how they felt under his hands, how they opened up that second hole. He wouldn't do that though… perhaps at a later time. 

“What did you touch?” He brought his hands down to close to her Lady region was, teased her thighs, watching her cream drip. He noticed to that her swollen lips were twitching as if trying to catch his attention. 

“I… pinched my… my breasts”, Chun-Yan replied, feeling him take his sweet time to give her what she needs. She told him. Will he do it?

“Good girl.” He carefully inserted a finger, but only one and thrusted it in and out, feeling her quake into the pillows. He aimed for that sweet spot again, and pressed hard into it causing her jolt up, out of the pillows. 

Chun-Yan answered ALL his questions, and he was still torturing her!? How can he!? Her velvet folds began to twitch again as he began to thrust his lone finger in and out again. Her calves and feet arched and her neck craned, her cervix clamped down onto his finger again. 

“AIYAAH!! OHH GREAT BUDDHA OF THE GREAT WALL!” Chun-Yan yelled out as she came again onto his finger. She fell against the pillows, knowing her wetness and her cream were leaking onto the bed because she felt it drip down her thighs. 

Antonio felt a vibration come from his throat as he watched her cream come out, he couldn't wait to taint it. He leaned down and it a lick.

“Mmhmmmmmm”, he moaned, as he gathered her cream onto his tongue. She tasted so good. He sat up and aligned himself up again. And entered her body once again. 

“Oooh it is so hot inside of you”, he moaned. He might cum a little sooner at this rate, but that's okay, she was his captive after all. He watched her turn her head toward him, and his heart thudded in his chest. The amount of lust in her eyes made him want to pound into her as hard as he could, which he actually might. 

“Oh Antonio, this feels so good, you know?”, Chun-Yan said smiling a playful smile. “If only you knew it felt like to be a woman at a moment like this.” She raised her torso as he began to thrust into her. He watched her bring her head to his, craning her head back, bending her back as well. At this angle, her face was upside down. She was still smiling mischievously, she licked her lips as if she was daring herself for the next attack.

“Ooooh, kiss me, Antonio”, Chun-Yan requested, and he couldn't deny her such a simple request. He grasped her shoulder and the nape of her neck, and kissed her passionately. When he broke away, her smile returned. “Mmmm again.” And another kiss he gave. When he pulled away, he raised his hands from her hips and grasped her breasts, feeling her thrust herself onto his cock. She held his forearms as he massaged her breasts and teased her nipples. Who knew she would be so adventurous behind closed doors? 

Antonio grasped her hips again and began thrust into her even harder. He couldn't take this anymore, he really needed to cum. 

Chun-Yan lowered herself onto the pillows again as her body lost control again. She thought she had him, but maybe she does though, because he needs release… and it looks like NOW. He was moving in and out… so hard… and so fast, his cock started to get so hot, very quickly and… 

This wasn't normal. This wasn’t normal. His cock was becoming more and more hot by the second. In a slight panic, she turned to Antonio behind her and realized that this really wasn’t normal. Her eyes widened as she watched him shut his eyes, teeth were gritting as if he were in pain. His whole face was red, and he was almost hyperventilating. Those were not moans of pleasure, she realized. Those were growls of frustrated need. 

In the 3500 years of life she has had, Chin-Yan has had many sexual experiences, man or woman. Women if the need be, but she prefers Men. And when all of the men came, it was all the same result; their bodies will convulse, yes, they will get hot profusely, and they will become more erratic. Their penis will start to become very hot, and when that does happen, they release themselves. That was normal.

But Spain… he was NOT a normal country or a normal man. His cock was STILL heating up, his thrusting was VERY hard and VERY fast, he clung to her torso, she heard his harsh breathing, like he could actually die if he doesn't cum soon. Chun-Yan was very worried at this point and then remembered the reason why he brought her here, why he thought she had information. She understood now. Her heart began to churn with guilt, realizing how she just simply rejected him.  
He just wanted some help… even though he was calm and collected, inside he was probably disturbed by all of this. 

And she turned him away. 

“A-nt-on-i-o-are-you-o-kay!?”, Chin-Yan tried to speak in-between the hard thrusts, hoping her concern showed despite her position. She held onto his arms to comfort him, but she gets the feeling she may need to be patient… even though it was starting to hurt. “Be-ca-use-I-know-why-you-ne-ed-ed-my-he-lp, -now! AH!”, Chun-Yan tried to speak to him… but his cock somehow got thicker and hotter, she bit her bottom lip again, hoping this was going to end soon. She felt him shake his head. 

“I-I-am-sor-ry, Chun-Yan, I can't stop! Oh Son of PUTA!”,” Antonio growled out, as his body began to convulse uncontrollably. It was so hot… it always got so hot. Was this normal? This part always scared him. It felt as if she was going to swallow him whole, the way her cervix would close down on his cock, the way her body became so hot all of a sudden. It disturbed him to no end. But at least she knows why he brought her here. 

Finally, he stopped, realizing some of his sperm began to leak out, he took it out, flipped her onto her back and continued to relieve himself onto her chest. 

“Oh my God, oh fuck! Chun-Yan, ooh”, Antonio moaned as he let his white beads out, finally. 

Chun-Yan looked the white semen over, wondering of the reason for his cock being so hot was in the seed. She watched as the spent Spaniard laid down on the bed beside her, ready to go to sleep. She raised a hand took some of his sperm off of her breast and had a lick. 

Antonio… felt like he hurt her so. He didn't want to but he felt like he did. He watched as Chun-Yan had a lick of the semen. And… her eyes widened curiously. She looked at him like something was wrong… 

“What is the matter, Chun-Yan?”, he asked, hoping she would at least be able to help him. 

“How often do you have sex?”

Antonio rose a brow… he was puzzled.

“Why? Not as often as people think I do. But everyone who I did have sex with, they would either beg me for more right as we are finished or later within the same week. I basically have a lot of repeated partners because of that.”

“Have you tasted your own seed?” 

He didn't understand why he was suddenly being interogated but…

“No, why would I do something like that?” he was so… wait a minute… so it was his seed?

““Your semen tastes unusually sweet,” she said. “It seems that you have something in your seed that makes people want more of you. You should go see a Physician to see what is going on with your seed,” Chun-Yan suggested. She sat up, having another lick of her seed covered fingers. “Yes, your semen is very sweet. Have a lick”, she said, as she offered her seed-covered hand to him, laughing internally when she saw his face of disgust. 

“WHAT?! NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Antonio shouted as she climbed on top of him. “GET OFF ME, YOU PUTA!”

“NOT UNTIL YOU HAVE SO-AH!”, Chun-Yan shouted she felt a sudden heat within her cervix. Her hips twitched and she started to breathe like she needed him inside of her again. She collapsed onto his sweaty chest, feeling a new knot form within her uterus. 

“Chun-Yan? Are you okay?”, Antonio asked, knowing what was going to happen next… the symptoms of his seed. She looked up at him as if he were stupid, giving him a piercing death stare. 

“NO I AM NOT OKAY! I FEEL LIKE I NEED YOU INSIDE OF ME AGAIN!”, Chun-Yan yelled, getting off him and laying on her side. “This isn't normal, Antonio. You really need to see a physician as soon as you make port, do you understand!? Ooh”, she said she began to grasp her breasts. What was going on? It has to something inside of his seed. It has to be. He came partially inside of her after all.

Antonio didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. This… it wasn't… normal? Was he a freak amongst other countries? Amongst mankind? He didn’t understand. He began to panic as he watched Chun-Yan tearfully begin to relieve herself. All this time. It was his semen… wasn't it? 

Chun-Yan’s entire body shook, she reached in-between her legs and began to stroke herself. That lustful pain was back… and it wouldn't go away. Why?! No matter how fast she moved her fingers, how hard she pressed, she couldn't make herself cum. She… 

She felt hands on her once more, she sat up onto Antonio's chest. She felt his hands begin to roam her body again. Her legs jolted as he touched her most sensitive place. 

Antonio couldn't leave her this way. He will help her out. It seems the only way to relieve her is to make her cum again and again. 

“Do not worry, Chun-Yan. I will help you”, he reassured her. Holding her close, he entered her body once more. 

That night… he did everything he could to help her.  
Because after all.. She helped him figure out what was wrong with him the whole time. 

And he couldn't thank her enough.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Waking from the wet memory of how he gained the Philippines, he felt very horrible with how things had been between him and Chun-Yan.

Antonio sighed as he sat in his chair in his hotel room. The World meeting was in China this time. He hasn't really spoken to her all that much since that night. But mostly because… he felt guilty. He used her to test out what was going on with him. If it weren't for her, he might never have figured this out.

He sat up and realized that he was hard. He sighed, looking at the time of the alarm clock instead of his phone because it was more accurate. 

“8:30 pm… alright. Let's get it on”, he growled in anticipation. He also put his phone on silent. He was not going to be disturbed. No way. 

He got undressed and sat on the bed, closing his eyes. He remembered how it felt to be inside of her. He remembered how her hair felt, how her skin felt. It has been a long time too, since he has been with anyone so this might be a nice relief anyway. He clasped onto his erection and began to pump it lightly, denying himself on purpose. He hissed as he tightened his hold on the mushroom head, using his precum as a natural lubricant. His raised his hand and teased his right nipple, forgetting how sensitive he really was. 

“Ooh, God…”, he moaned, as he pumped himself a little faster. His body trembled to the heat of his now wet hand. His cock making wet noises as he made his way to the head. 

He remembered how he invaded America.. That poor young upstart. She was so naïve. He remembered how he and Alice had sex in front of her, getting her to behave, until finally she declared herself a good girl. And then he and Alice double teamed her, having a threesome. 

His heart thudded in his chest as he remembered how he 'confirmed’ a rumour Alice heard about him. How he chained her to the bed, the same way he did to Chun-Yan. The way he brought that Conqueror to her knees. That was also when he decided to use his Aphrodisiacs within his semen as a weapon in bed. If only she knew that then. She still doesn't know this day.

He pumped faster, his mouth watered as his cock became hot. He noticed it was only when he masturbated when his semen tasted normal. It was salty and bittersweet, and tasted great. He bit his bottom lip as he felt his muscles tense and his balls tighten.

“Oh… Alice”, he moaned softly, imagining it was her hands on him instead of his own. “Oooh Son of Puta”, he breathed as he finally released himself, his chest was full of his sperm. His heart slowed down, as he relaxed.

He… Couldn't believe he moaned out her name that way… 

If only she knew how he felt about her. She was so stubborn though. But just looking her made his heart churn with warmth. He couldn't confess to her how he felt though, she will most definitely kill him. 

He got up and headed to the bathroom, and started the shower. He decided to clean himself up first before going to talk to Francis. He had been trying to bring this up to him for a while but something would always happen. 

Always, somehow in someway, Antonio was denied an opportunity. Either there was a strike in France and Francis has to take care of it or there was a FutBol game (That sport is important to the Spanish, don't judge) or they would just simply be too busy. 

He just didn't understand. 

It was probably not meant to be. 

But he didn't give up, as soon as he was done, he was going STRAIGHT to Francis room!  
No questions asked!

That damn talk was happening TONIGHT!

¤¤¤¤¤

“Mon Ami… are you alright? You seem gloomy? And that is saying a lot, considering you have been a quite sad-looking lately anyway”, Francis asked, hoping he will make his long time friend will feel better soon.

Antonio rose a brow… he was ‘looking' gloomy lately?... He knew he wasn't feeling his best but…

“How long do you think I have felt like shit, Amigo?”, Antonio asked, now a little annoyed.  
Francis was taken aback by the sudden use in language. He didn't think he was that grumpy. 

“Well, I am afraid to answer that, but I supposed for the last two years”, he replied, deciding to be honest. 

“Wow, you are good”, Antonio said very little enthusiasm at all. “How did you know?”

“Oh Mon Ami, I have know you for a long time, literally centuries. Now tell Papa France what is the matter?”, Francis said, hoping to cheer his spirits. He watched as Antonio's shoulders slouched. “My dearest friend, it's okay. Just tell me.” 

“For the last time Mattie, I AM THE HEROINE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!”, shouted a very loud Amelia who practically threw herself onto Francis. The pair somehow made their way into Francis' room, but Antonio didn't question it at this point. It happened all the time. She stuck her tongue out as Matthew came into view sighing heavily. 

Antonio chuckled in his throat… these two were always at each other’s throats. It was always funny and so great to watch because they were not only young but their insults were so funny. And their reasons for fighting were always something so absurd, like video games or clothes… 

Actually similar arguments he heard in his younger years between other nations such as Alice and Francis or Ivan and Chun-Yan. Or even the Nordic States. But these two were always his favourite. 

“For the last time, Amy, saying you are a Heroine is like saying you are a drug. And drugs are bad for people. Therefore you are bad for Francis and Antonio”, Matthew said, KNOWING that would set her off… and it did. Francis and Antonio both watched in amusement as Amelia detached herself from Francis' shoulder and stared into Matthew's soul. 

“HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT! HEROINE IS A FEMALE VERSION OF THE HERO!”, Amelia shouted throwing her fist up to her face, as if it would help prove her point. 

“Because Bieber is now a dysfunctional Popstar, no thanks to you”, Matthew said, turning and walking away from them, smiling victoriously.  
Antonio and Francis held their guts as they couldn't stop laughing. Amelia's face was PERFECT: her jaw dropped and her eyes were wider than her debt to Chun-Yan, and her face was redder than a tomato. In rage, she turned towards the duo who collapsed onto the ground, keeling over laughing.

“YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES! HOW CAN YOU LAUGH AT THAT?! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT'S TRUE!?”

Without hesitation, the two of them looked her in the eyes and replied in perfect sync:

“Oui/Si we do.” 

Screaming out her anger, she stomped out the door, pissed at her new traitors. 

After about at least ten minutes of laughing, the two managed to catch their breath. But… they looked at each other, remembered why they were laughing in the first place began to laugh once more. 

Even after all of this, Antonio completely forgot why he even approached Francis in the first.

“Alright, Amigo, behave when you back home!”, Antonio shouted and they departed. 

“HonHonHon, I make so such promises!”, Francis replied as they separated. 

Antonio made his way back to his hotel room, and ordered something from the lounge. Thankfully, this hotel had a really good selection of Chinese food. 

“Well, here they would just call it food, wouldn't they?”, he thought out loud. He found something to watch while he ate. 

A horror movie that seemed more… like a comedy.

Huh.

Ah, well, he watched it anyway. 

After that he got ready for bed, laying down comfortably underneath the covers.

Closing his eyes as his body welcomed the fantasies inside of his head… and he realized.  
His eyes popped open again… he forgot to talk to Francis about… 

“…….  
.........  
……..  
…………  
………SONOFPUTAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”

¤¤¤¤¤

Chun-Yan laid down in her bed, wondering where that annoying sound was coming from. She listened carefully, now recognizing the voice.

“Humph, having sex again. The damn Spaniard will never change, I guess.”

Sex… with him was fun though. He made it so good even though he poisoned her with his venom.  
She sighed… closing her eyes. But a knot suddenly formed its way into her uterus… her eyes widen in frustration.

“……  
.............  
…….  
…..  
SUCK BALL!”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> You actually read it. Thank you for reading.  
> I take request by the way. B)


End file.
